1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to serial port technology, and in particular, to a virtual serial port management system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Serial port assignation in a server based on a baseboard management controller (BMC), may require a serial port of a Super Input/Output (Super I/O) chip to be set as a serial port of an operating system (OS) of the server. For example, hardware multiplexers (MUXs) may switch the serial port of the super I/O chip and BMC serial port. Therefore, one super I/O chip and a plurality of hardware MUXs have to perform functions of a system serial port, a BMC serial port and a BMC serial over LAN (SOL). Accordingly, the cost of the super I/O chip and a plurality of hardware MUXs may be high, and power consumption of a main board of the server may also be increased.